


Socio-Souda

by stoner man (secretariat_ajax)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blackmail, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretariat_ajax/pseuds/stoner%20man
Summary: So I read this soudam thing, and I got inspired to redo/continue the scene if Souda was a RAT. Also, check out the original author of this universe on Wattpad, LivingLikeKillers! They write the characters very c a n o n.





	Socio-Souda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake It [Soudam Fanfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491560) by LivingLikeKillers. 



> This is a remix of chapter 2 from 'Fake It', I basically rewrote the chapter, except Souda is a sociopath, hence the name of this work. Enjoy!

It was only inevitable that Souda would enter the classroom, brandishing a surprisingly calm look. He slowly slid the door shut and chuckled to himself before turning around. He was prepared for anything, even unwanted guests.

"So you brought some friends, huh? Can't say I fuck with that." Souda  said glaring at Fuyuhiko. 

"Whatever oil slick." Hiyoko said rolling her eyes. "So, sending _dirty_ pictures now, are we?"

"So you fucking told them?" Souda asked flatly, leaning to face Fuyuhiko.

"Not on purpose, dipshit!" Fuyuhiko retorted.

"Who would want to see that anyway?" Hiyoko smiled wickedly.

"Your jokes are overdone, so is your hair." Souda scoffed and then tugged on one of Hiyoko's pig-tails.

"Wahhhhh!" Hiyoko whined. Mahiru slapped Souda's hand and pulled Hiyoko into a hug. 

"Cut it out creep!" Mahiru frowned.

"Whatever, what do you leeches want me for?" Souda shrugged.

"An explanation of last night." Peko said before resting her hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder.

"What's the story, huh? Do you have a  _thing_ for Fuyuhiko?" Hiyoko sneered, giggling. Souda laughed darkly and then sighed.

"Hell no. I may be easy, but I'm not that easy." Souda said looking Fuyuhiko up and down, a disgusted look on his face.

"What is the explanation, then?" Mahiru asked no one in particular.

"Point blank, the pictures were for a 'Sayaka Maizono', who was begging me to send them, mind you." Souda smirked. "I suggest you all lay off before you go missing."

"Like you could do anything." Fuyuhiko laughed. Peko nodded in agreement.

"I could if you would maybe fend for yourself instead of relying on your fucking tool." Souda shrugged.

"Hey! Shut the hell up!" Fuyuhiko balled up his fists. Souda just chuckled deeply and turned around.

"Cowardly, all of you." Souda said turning his head to look out the window. "You think I won't, huh?" Souda said pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean?" Mahiru said crossing her arms. 

"You all think I'm weak, you all think I'm pathetic." Souda smiled. "So it worked!" Souda's eyes lit up.

"What does that even mean shark boy?!" Hiyoko mocked.

"Persona, persona, persona." Souda mumbled to himself. "I would be a damn good actor!" Souda beamed. 

"What the fuck?" Fuyuhiko said quietly.

"I believe he means that the him we know, the reckless and cowardly Kazuichi, is some sort of mask." Peko sighed. Souda snapped and pointed to Peko.

"Bingo, bullseye, right on the money!" He chimed. "Regardless, what does the stupid ass goblin want?" Kazuichi sneered as he leaned on a desk. The other 4 looked around the room, wondering who he was referring to. "The brat with the toddler hair." Souda said in an annoyed tone. Hiyoko frowned and then stroked one of her pig-tails. 

"You're going to ask Gundam out. Consecutive two week dating, steal a kiss will ya'?" Hiyoko demanded, dismissively waving her hand at him.


End file.
